


you remain the same

by funkietowns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) being selfish tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: Unsure of what brought this on but gotdamn, feelings.





	you remain the same

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure of what brought this on but gotdamn, feelings.

keith never would have guessed it. not as long as he had stared into shiro's tired eyes, his own fluttering to close one too many times, mind if anything but perplexed as he watched the older man break down before him. he was strong on the outside, completely so that no one would have ever imagined what unspeakable things he'd been through. shiro was a brave soldier, one looked down upon for being different, put down by the galra time after time and even now after facing the entirety of void for what seemed like months and months of endless lonesome… shiro… he remained alive.

 

perhaps partially, anyway. part of him didn’t act the same. keith liked to believe it was due to the many exterior changes; he was used to heavy metal pulling weight on him, now without it he had even admitted it was as if he were naked. ugly. every possible second keith reassured him the opposite; _you are still the same_ . _you are still the same and I love you_.

 

and the audible choke of shiro’s words caused keith’s heart to clench uncomfortably tight in his chest. “i’m not the same, and you know that,” his eyes shined, a glimmer of tears threatening to pour down his cheeks--keith kissed those away. he wished shiro was wrong. he knew he wasn’t the same--they all knew it, matter of fact. but deep down his essence remained in tact, the good in his soul stayed despite memory after memory of the torture that had more than once brought him down on his knees.

 

sometimes he blamed himself for everything that had happened. keith wasn’t so sure why shiro would, anyway. he in no way was responsible for the torturous methods that brought him to his turning point. nothing had been his fault, ever. but his mind remained unchanged, no one could convince him otherwise, not when he had tried to hurt the people he loved the most.

 

long ago had keith stopped trying to convince the man from what he believed. shiro was as stern as they came, shiro would break down from time to time, shiro would love just as hard as he was loved, shiro would laugh and tease, kiss and touch just as before--shiro was the same, no one could change keith’s mind.

 

no one could take that away from him.


End file.
